Ommekeer: De Goochelshow (Turnabout Magic Show)
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: Een stevige onweersbui zorgt ervoor dat Phoenix bewust wordt van zijn rol als vader. Dit is een Nederlandse vertaling van één van mijn Ace Attorney fanfiction verhaaltjes uit 2011. This is a Dutch translation of one of my early Ace Attorney fanfiction stories written in 2011. See this story's author's note or my profile page for the original English story.


**Ommekeer: De Goochelshow [Turnabout Magic Show]**

Het is nu een maand geleden dat ik mijn advocaat badge niet meer heb. De reden? Ik gebruikte vals en nep bewijs in de rechtszaal. Iemand had mij in de val gelokt en hierdoor heb ik mijn badge niet meer. De Wright & Co Law Office veranderde in de Wright Anything Agency. Dit door een bepaald opgetogen meisje genaamd Trucy. Haar vader was de aangeklaagde die ik verdedigde in deze zaak. Nadat ik het 'deugdelijke' bewijs had gepresenteerd werd het duidelijk dat het niet zo deugde als dat ik dacht en al snel werd er een vonnis uitgesproken. Toen de aangeklaagde Zak Gramarye opstond om de uitspraak aan de horen, zei hij dat hij niet schuldig kon worden verklaard. Uiteraard vroeg de rechter waarom en op dat moment verdween Zak in het niets. Hij was een professionele goochelaar en na dit voorval had niemand hem meer gezien.

Dat is wat er allemaal is gebeurd tot nu. Trucy, Zak zijn achtjarige dochter had geen andere familieleden of kennissen waar ze heen kon gaan. Ze zei trots dat ze ook een professionele goochelaar was, net als haar vader. Ik kan je zonder twijfel zeggen dat het heel vreemd is wanneer je van het ene op het volgende moment een kind in huis krijgt. Maar ze is een lief en beleefd meisje en ik had beloofd dat ik voor haar zou zorgen. Trucy drong er zelfs op aan om mij 'papa' te noemen. Ik had het gevoel dat het voor mij iets onwenniger aanvoelde dan voor haar.

* * *

Ik rolde mezelf op mijn rug in bed. Ik dacht veel aan alles wat er was gebeurd, ik kreeg er slapeloze nachten van. Plots scheen er heel kort licht op mijn gezicht. De bliksem begon ongeveer vijf minuten geleden. Een harde klap volgde de bliksemschicht. Ik hoopte dat Trucy sliep en niets merkte van het lawaai buiten. Ik draaide mij opnieuw, maar nu op mijn buik. Het half geopende ogen keek ik naar de wekker op het nachtkastje naast het bed. Het was 2:14. Ik zuchtte en deed mijn ogen weer dicht. Er gingen tientallen gedachten en vragen door mijn hoofd. _Hoe zal mijn toekomst worden? Hoe kan ik alleen een kind opvoeden? Hoe moet ik geld verdienen om voor haar en mijzelf te kunnen zorgen? Ik had mijn spaargeld natuurlijk, maar dat was echt lang niet genoeg om van te kunnen leven._ Dit waren slechts drie van de vele vragen die ik mijzelf stelde.

'P-papa?' zei een zacht stemmetje. Ik draaide mij om en zag Trucy in de deuropening van mijn slaapkamer staan.

'Gaat het, Trucy? Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg ik haar. Ze bewoog niet maar bleef mij aankijken. 'Kom hier, lieverd.'Ik maakte wat ruimte voor haar om op de rand van mijn bed te zitten. Langzaam en voorzichtig liep ze naar mij toe en ging zitten op de dekens. 'Vertel, wat is er? Kan je niet slapen door de bliksem en het onweer?' vroeg ik haar zachtjes. Ze knikte. _Hoe kan ik haar geruststellen? Denk, Phoenix! Denk!_ 'Het onweer is heel ver weg, je hoeft echt niet bang te zijn.' Ik glimlachte. 'En ik ben bij je,' voegde ik eraan toe.

'M-maar het is niet het lawaai dat ik eng vind… het is het licht,' zei ze zonder mij in mijn ogen aan te kijken. Ik bedacht een ander plan.

'Nou, Trucy, eigenlijk werken de bliksem en de donder samen om samen een soort goochelshow te maken. Je ziet het licht en het lijkt zelfs weer sneller weg te zijn. Maar dan verschijnt het licht weer en op een gegeven moment hoor en zie je niets meer. Het is iets magisch in de lucht. Het is een hele indrukwekkende show,' zei ik en gaf haar weer een geruststellende glimlach. 'Wat vind je daarvan?' Ik zag haar denken.

'Dus… de lucht geeft ons een goochelshow met licht en geluiden?' vroeg Trucy mij en ik had door dat haar angst zo goed als weg was.

'Ja, zoiets. Maar onthoud dat net zoals bij een normale goocheltruc het soms gevaarlijk kan zijn. Het is dus beter om het te bekijken vanachter het glas.'

'Ik wil ook een goocheltruc met licht doen! Samen met meneer Hat!' lachte ze. Ik was opgelucht dat ze niet meer bang was. 'Papa?'

'Wat is er, Truce?' antwoordde ik met een lach.

'Mag ik hier slapen? Het bed staat precies tegenover het raam. Je kan precies uit het raam kijken als je hier ligt!' Ze wees naar de lege kant van het dubbele bed. 'Als je de gordijnen open doet kun je de goochelshow nog beter zien!' Ik zag haar enthousiasme en besloot om het niet te bederven.

'Dat is oké, maar je moet mij één iets beloven,' zei ik en lachte.

'En wat is dat ene iets, papa?' Je kon zien dat ze nieuwsgierig was.

'Dat je mij laat slapen en mij dus niet wakker maakt. Ik heb deze nacht nog helemaal niet geslapen. Oké?' Ze giechelde.

'Beloofd!' Trucy rende naar het raam en opende de gordijnen. Toen ging ze op de andere kant van het bed liggen. Ik draaide mij om en deed mijn ogen dicht. Trucy was naar de bliksem aan het kijken. Mijn plan was gelukt en langzaam viel ik in slaap tot ik het licht niet meer zag en de donder niet meer hoorde.

\- END -

* * *

 **A/N**

Dit is de Nederlandse versie! Hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden!

Speciale vertaling voor Nederlanse Ace Attorney fans!

Original 2011 English version my me: s/11648643/1/Turnabout-Magic-Show


End file.
